1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package and the method for making the same, and more particularly to a package and the method for making the same, and a stacked package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method for making a stacked package, a plurality of die elements are formed on a wafer first, then two or more than two wafers are stacked, and a cutting process is performed so as to form a plurality of stacked package. The conventional method has a disadvantage, which is that the die elements on the wafer are not tested. Therefore, the stacked packages formed as described above have the problem of high defective fraction. Especially, if more wafers are stacked, more defective fraction will occur.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage, another conventional method is provided. First, the die elements on the wafer are cut off, and then stacked after being tested. The method's disadvantage is that it is hard to align the die elements during the stacking process, which results in a shift between the corresponding upper and lower die elements.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a package and the method for making the same, and a stacked package to solve the above problems.